The Spartan dragon
by Flame Spartan
Summary: After Master Chief detonated the nuke on the Didiact's ship a slip-space rupture sent Chief and Cortana to Alagaëgsia.You decide the parings
1. Prolongue

**Right after Master Chief activated the nuke**

**Master chief POV**

All I saw was blue after I activated the nuke.I looked around,while trying to contact Cortana at the I saw her,only one word came to my mind "How?",I said she said,"Oh,I'm the strangest thing you saw all day.".I asked ,"Well how do we get out of here?",after some hesitation she replied,"I'm not coming with you this time",I was shocked,"What?!".

Then everything around us turned red,I figured Cortana knew what was going on,but she seemed every bit as surprised as me."Cortana whats going on?",I asked,she quickly replied "I don't know,but my guess is there is a slip-space rupture,and it's sucking us in!".Right after she said that a slip-space portal appeared in front of us,and sucked us in it.

**The night of the battle of Farthen Dûr**

**Eragon's POV**

It was the middle of the night,and we were still waiting for the massive Urgal army to come and attack.I was getting tired,and so was everybody this rate only the dwarves and Arya will be awake by the time the Urgals got came over and said,"You should get some sleep,I'll wake you when the Urgals come.",I thanked her,and was about to go to sleep before a blinding light appeared and then faded making everyone wide awake.

After a few minutes,we all heard monstrous roars coming from the tunnels making all the humans jump to their position,and unsheathing their weapons,we were now ready and wide awake for the oncoming battle,then the Urgals charged and the battle begun.

**Cortana's POV**

When I woke up I saw the night sky right above me.I then noticed three things that I didn't expect to happen:1 I woke up I expected to be dead,2 I had a physical body with a white mark on my hand,and 3 I had woken up next to a large dragon,the one that shocked me the most is that I had a physical took a few minutes but the dragon woke up,but I then noticed is that it had similar armor to Chief,but when it looked at me it said _Cortana why are you looking at me like that _I then realized that voice was Chief's voice!

**Master Chief POV**

When I woke up I saw Cortana looking at me with fear on her face.I asked why,only to noticed it didn't come out of my mouth I contacted her with my mind,she wasn't an A.I. anymore,as I became less drowsy,and I was a dragon with my armor morphed to my new said,"Chief what happened to you?"_I don't know all I remember is being sucked in to the slip-space must of happened in the rupture that changed my body,but that doesn't explain what happened to you since you never even had a body._She replied,"we'll figure it out later,but right now we need to find our bearings".

After that I looked at my armor and discovered a it had:2 rocket launchers at each of my sides,a chain gun at my stomach,and my claws and my tail can be lined with plasma.I also figured out how to fly,but I kept crashing a had looked around and found out we had awoke in a mountainous area with plenty of food and water we were prepared to survive a few the time the sun was coming up,we herd an unearthly and I decided to go check it out._Cortana get on my back,and I'll fly you over there._After some hesitation,she saw all the crashes and she's scared of me,she got on my back,and I flew over to where I guessed where the scream happened to where there was a large mountain with a hole at the top of it with a huge city in this city seemed to be piles of bodies of the dead.

**Arya's POV**

After Eragon was carried to the doctors I was walking around taking in the ,all of a sudden,the light was blotted out by a large figure.I quickly realized it was a dragon,and thought it was Galbatorix riding on Shuriken to destroy Eragon unconscious,we had a problem.I contacted Saphira about Galbatorix arriving she said _Try and stall him I'll be right over there._When everybody else arrived I noticed the dragon wasn't entirely black,most of it was green,and had a women who looked like she was holding on for her dear life.

When,they landed I saw the girl had pale white skin and had a plain blue long sleeved shirt and long black leather dragon was easily twice as big as Saphira,and had green armor that covered about 80% of his body and underneath was pitch black scales.I had asked,"Who are you and why were you riding a dragon?".At first She seemed surprise that I would ask that instead of running away she then said,"Hello my name is Cortana,and me and my friend here heard a scream and were coming to seem if we could help in anyway.",after she answered I had contacted the dragon asking who he was_ My name and rank are Master Chief petty officer John-117,though most people just call me Master Chief._

For a microsecond why answered my like that,but dismissed that thought for another I could speak again Saphira jumped at the other dragon,but this so called Master Chief was a very quick,rivaling that of an elf,and turned to her and swiped her out of the air into a house fifty feet ,she got out of the house,Master Chief was there,and pinned her to the it became clear to me then,this dragon was not a force to be trifled with.


	2. Chapter 1

**Master Chief POV**

After I pinned the other dragon,everyone was on the at a standstill waiting for someone to do I heard a weird voice in my head saying _who are you,since you are obviously not Shuriken._I put two and two together and figured it was the other dragon _My name is John-117 or Master Chief,and why did you attack me?._She responded saying _I thought you were_ _Shuriken __one of our greatest enemies_.I thought about it for a few seconds then said _if you try anything I will not hesitate to rip your throat out_.After that I got off her,and went back to Cortana.

**Arya POV**

After the so called Master Chief got off of Saphira,she slowly made her made way next to me._What do think of them Saphira,enemies or possible allies? _She thought about it for a few moments,then replied saying _I think they may be possible allies since the other dragon did not seem to know who Shuriken is,and he is very strong,I do not know about the girl,he would make a good ally._I thought about it for a few seconds,and told her _But are you sure we can trust them_?She replied nearly instantly saying W_ell he didn't kill or capture me did he._I had to admit she made a good point.

I then said to Cortana and Chief"I apologize for my friend she thought that you were some one else."Cortana seemed to understand saying"it's alright we to come from a time of war."."Then you understand why we greeted you like we did?"I asked,she said smiling"of course,just check if we're person you think we are next time.".The whole time she was talking,she was moving closer to me,when she finally got to me she raised her hand,and I saw the mark of a dragon rider!**(I can not remember what they're called can some one please tell me in the reviews)**

**Cortana POV**

**A few hours later**

After a many arguments and threats later,we were told to stay where we were in till course this caused Chief to be a little cautious,if you think getting ready to launch a hundred missiles in a few seconds a little cautious._What do you think a dragon rider has to do with anything,and what that is._he waited for a few minutes before saying _I don't know what it has do with anything,but I think she found out because of that weird marking on your hand._He had a point,because she said that I was a dragon rider when she saw my hand.

A few minutes later the door opened,and two very similar men walked in."Hello we are the twins."the twins really,could that really be more obvious?Nearly an hour after they told us that were going to examine our minds,where I could tell Chief wanted to face palm,we argued on whether it was possible or not."Fine,do what you want,but I'm telling you entering another person's mind is not possible!"after I said that,I immediately felt a unbearable pain in my head,I growled,and the pain stopped."Incredible that what you two have gone through."one of them said,but right now I didn't care,I was in to much pain"What the hell was that!"_Chief get ready to attack them,in case they try that again._

"We told you it was possible,that was us entering and examining your mind searching for any reason for us to attack you."so it was possible,and it sure as hell hurt as then came into the room saying"what have you discovered,can we trust them or not.".It took a few seconds for them to answer,but they did they said"We learned they can be trusted,and much more then that as well."a few minutes later,she analogized and we left that walked through the town,and I saw many people,all very sad,most of the woman were covered in black,they must've been widows."Excuse me,but why is everyone so sad?"she looked at me and responded"We were just in enormous battle,and many lives were lost."we were quiet for the rest of the trip.

When,we got to where we going,I asked"What are you fighting for,and who are you fighting.".A few minutes passed by where she must've been deciding on whether to tell us or not"We are fighting to free the innocent people of the empire,and we are fighting the ruler of the empire,Galbatorix."I thought that was a noble cause ,and if I had to chose I would choose to be on their that we entered the building,except for Chief,He wanted to stay outside,and I prepared for anything that could happen.

**Eragon POV**

I had just awoke and saw Murtagh beside me"Murtagh,is that you?".After he noticed I was awake,he smiled at me"Good to finally see you awake,you have missed next half hour had been spent telling me what happened while I was asleep._Eragon how do you feel?_I smiled thinking of Saphira _I fell fine,but how do you feel knowing that you finally breathed fire._I felt a rush of pride coming from her._I feel great,but did you hear of the other dragon and rider._I felt some sort of happiness coming from her _Yes I have heard of them,and the dragon sounds strong enough to rival Shuriken.__  
_

After that a messenger came in saying"Hello Eragon,Ajihad sent me,after Arya told her you were conscious,saying that you are to follow me Tronjheim to meet your new allies.".I tried to get up,but I felt a great amount of then said"looks like you and I are the same now."I then saw what he meant,I remembered the scar Durza took me awhile to get out of the building,because of the I got out,I got on top of Saphira,and she began to fly us toward Tronjheim,where I saw a dragon even bigger than Saphira.


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay I got two things to say before I get to the I am aware that the writing sucks,AND I DON'T CARE,this is my story and I'm going to write it my way,got it?2 thank you to the people for actually looking past the writing,and the at the actual story!**

**Cortana POV**

Arya led me into a room with several different elderly people."Hello we are the council of elders"okay I'm this close to nicknaming this planet the planet of obvious names"since our leader is away,we will be taking care of you."they said,something told me that I would prefer to have the guy I haven't even met yet,then these people."Arya has told us that you are a dragon rider,is this true?"I responded clearly agitated,I can't stand when I don't know something and I don't,saying"I can't say that,since I don't know what a dragon rider is!".It took a few moments for them to respond,and when they did it was in a serious tone"We do not appreciate jokes during a council meeting,now tell us are you or are you not?".Now I was pissed,because it was clear everyone,except me and Chief,knew what a dragon rider was."I do not know what a damn dragon rider is you,IDIOTS!"before they could respond to my outburst,Arya said"It is clear that she really doesn't know what is a rider question is what else she doesn't know and what to teach her.A another example is when I was talking to the twins they said they had argued about an hour because she didn't believe in others entering other's minds.".

**Arya POV **

When she said she didn't believe in one of the most basic part of magic, I didn't know what I to think,either she has been in the wild for her whole life or she is from a entirely different part of the world."Well do you know who Galbatortix is?"she responded very angry"WHO THE FUCK IS GALBATORTIX!"everyone in the room except me gasped."How do you not know who Galboatorix is.".She relaxed a little bit,and then said"Well the truth is I am from a entirely different country far far away from here.".I then asked"Well how did you meet Chief?"she waited a moment,before saying"I joined the army,and during one of my many travels I found him.".Before I could ask any other questions,one of the elders asked"Wait,where you come form they allow women in the army?!"she acted shocked that he asked her that,before she said"Well of course,don't you?"I mentally face palmed when she asked that"Not if we can help it!"not this again,I used to find myself arguing with the council to allow the Varden have women in the army,it can be pretty annoying and long.A full hour later,we finally got back to the subject of how she became a dragon rider"Well how did you get that white mark on your hand?"I asked,she responded saying"I just woke up,and it was there,and that was it."."Well about how did you get here?"I asked,since most of the elders are still angry about the girl the army thing"Was in a battle and the next thing I know was,I woke up,with a gigantic dragon next to me.".Before I can ask another question,the door opened and Eragon came in.

**Master Chief POV**

**A few minutes ago **

Two minutes after Cortana started talking to "Council of Elders" Saphira,I think was it,came by with a man on her._So you're the famous Master Chief,where is your rider._on the outside I was as emotionless as a statue,on the inside I was getting really irritated that I didn't know what a seemingly important piece of information was._Cortana is inside getting briefed._ after I said that they looked at me like I was crazy,I realized that he must've just joined the military recently_ She's in the large building talking to_ looked at me like he did before _Thank you._ after that,he went inside,probably to rendezvous with Cortana,_So how did you survive the fall? _I didn't say anything,mostly because I don't know what she was talking about._Why are you not answering me?_ I pondered wither to tell or not,but I decided to tell her to gain so more of her trust _I don't know what the fall is._I some how sensed an essence of surprise coming from her_ How could you not know what made our race endangered in all of Alagaësia!? _something told me these people weren't as advance as the UNSC._P__robably because this is my first ever_ in"Alagaësia"._Then where have you been before,? _her shock then turned to curiosity,_Multiple places all very far away._ I responded._Can you tell me about them?_ I immediately responded _Classified,or it's top secret_.She thought a minute to herself,and then said _Well I can teach you the history of_ _Alagaësia._I thought about,it seemed like a good idea._Yes,it can help me when I talk to other people. _So the next hour was spent,with her teaching me about the history of Alagaësia._  
_


End file.
